


Dancing Through Life

by AlbusGellertAlways



Series: Grindeldore Oneshots [16]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Gellert Grindelwald, M/M, Romance, Summer 1899, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: Gellert makes Albus' dreams come true.





	Dancing Through Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Litsetaure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litsetaure/gifts).



> I think we need some fluff right now. Gellert and Albus' true love can be a shining beacon in a troubled world.

Disclaimer:  JKR owns it.

.~.

  
Dancing Through Life

_.~._

Albus Dumbledore shifted his legs on the couch, scratching a faint itch as he stretched his arms.   He placed the book he was reading, the _Myth of the Deathly Hallows_ , on the nearby coffee table.  He yawned, a sleepy feeling pervading his senses.  He felt at home here in Bathilda’s Bagshot’s house, in her library.  Albus had spent many of his summer afternoons in the Bagshot home, a welcome refuge from his own home.   

The young wizard glanced over at the phonograph sitting in the far corner of the room.  Albus loved music – his mother often played classical records on their own Edison phonograph before she passed away.  Now Aberforth forbade them from using it, claiming it was too painful to listen to.

It was too bad, as music helped to soothe Albus’ often troubled soul.   Acting as a parent for a troubled fifteen year-old brother and a mentally ill twelve year-old sister often drained him.  At times he missed his carefree days at Hogwarts and longed for those times where he was surrounded with friends his own age.   His gaze lingered on the phonograph as he recalled a memory from his school days…

 _Albus stood next to the light blue punch bowl, which was slightly smoking.  The rented orchestra struck up a slow waltz and paired students streamed onto the dance floor.   But instead of joining them, Albus glanced up at Great Hall’s ceiling, which was silently snowing fat white flakes. The Christmas trees were tastefully draped in glistening fake snow.  Magically enhanced snowflakes covered the walls, charmed to look like they were falling.  White and blue glittering streamers were hung from the rafters.  Several intricate ice sculptures of magical beasts decorated the room.  It truly was a winter wonderland._  
  
_“Albus, dance with me?”_  
  
_Startled, Albus regarded the pretty brunette Charity Clearwater, who tapped him on the shoulder._

 _She gazed hopefully at him. “Please, it’s the last dance of the night.”_  
  
_Albus hated to do it, but he knew that honesty was best in these matters. “The last dance is traditionally danced with the one you love.  I’m flattered, Charity. You’re a wonderful friend but I’m afraid I'm not interested. It’s nothing you’ve done, it’s just… I don’t like you like that.” Albus apologetically shrugged._  
  
_“You don’t have to say anymore,” said Charity, flopping down in a chair next to Albus with a sigh. “You’re so smart and handsome - you could have practically anyone you wanted.”_  
  
_“That’s very kind.” Then Albus had an idea. “Have you considered Elphias? He’s quite intelligent. He’s actually been tutoring me in Ancient Runes.”_  
  
_“That can’t be right,” Charity frowned. “You’re so smart, you don’t need tutoring.”_  
  
_“I do need it, and I’ve been so embarrassed about it, I wanted to keep it a secret.  Elphias kindly agreed to cover for me so that I could keep my reputation intact.” Albus tried to sound choked up. “He’s such a loyal friend and so humble too.”_  
  
_“Really?”_  
  
_“Yes.” Albus regarded her thoughtfully. “You know, Elphias did mention something to me about you the other day.  He told me he thought you were rather pretty. Perhaps you should ask him to dance.”_  
  
_Charity smiled, noticing Elphias Doge a few tables down. “You know, I think I will.”_  
  
_The brunette flounced off in Elphias’ direction. Next thing Albus knew, Elphias was leading Charity out onto the dance floor. Elphias glanced over at his friend and mouthed a ‘thank you’ which made Albus grin._  
  
_But Albus quickly sobered as he watched the happy couples sway to the rhythm of the waltz.  How he wished he could dance with the one person he loved above all others, but that wasn’t possible. Not here. Not to mention the fact that Albus hadn’t met them yet._  
  
_He left the Great Hall and wandered onto the grounds.  Albus passed by two couples who were eagerly making out.   His heart stinging, Albus hurried past, eager to find a place alone._

 _Finally, Albus found a secluded spot.  Gazing up at the stars, Albus fervently wished that he would find the boy - yes, boy - he was meant to find and soon.  It hurt, watching all of those happy couples dancing together, knowing that he had no one._  
  
_Then Albus had a terrible thought. Perhaps he wasn’t supposed to find someone. Perhaps he was meant to spend his life alone. Perhaps someone with an inclination like him wasn’t meant to realize that dream. Tears gathered in his eyes as he considered that romantic love wasn’t meant for him.  This was why he hated dances.  What he wouldn’t give just to have one moment to feel normal, to dance with that one special person…_  
  
“Albus? Are you alright?”  
  
Albus jumped, yanked from his reverie. “What’s that?”  
  
“You were somewhere else.”  Gellert appeared from the next room, carrying his own copy of Albus’ book.   He placed it aside, instead focusing on his boyfriend.  
  
“Oh. I was just caught in a memory, is all.” 

“About?” Gellert took a seat on the couch next to Albus, scooting close to him.

Albus blushed, moving to give Gellert room to sit.  “It’s stupid.”

“Tell me,” Gellert whispered, leaning over to give Albus a chaste kiss on the cheek. 

Albus smiled at Gellert’s sweet gesture.  “I was thinking of the Winter Ball at Hogwarts.”

“Was it a good memory?” Gellert asked.

Albus shook his head.  “Not really.  I didn’t find someone who I wanted to dance the last dance with. You’re supposed to only do that with the one you love.  Not that I could’ve danced with a boy…”  
  
“I see,” Gellert said thoughtfully.  “Do you like Johann Strauss?”  
  
“Sure,” said Albus with a shrug.   “Why?”  
  
Gellert stood up and approached the phonograph.  The young German wizard picked out the desired record, then placed it on the phonograph and moved the needle to its proper place.  Seconds later, strains of the Blue Danube Waltz filled the library.  
  
“Dance with me.” Gellert stretched out his hand, waiting expectantly for Albus’ reply as the violin music filled the room.  “We can pretend it’s the last dance at Hogwarts and this time you’re going to be asked by someone who loves you.”  
  
Albus sighed.  “I don’t know, Gell, I’m exhausted.  Ari almost destroyed the house today.”  
  
“Just one dance.” Gellert pulled Albus to his feet.  He placed his right hand securely around Albus’ waist and Albus’ left arm on his shoulder. He took Albus’ free hand in his and held the standard dancing position.     
  
On instinct, they moved together.  Albus tried to lead but Gellert wouldn’t have it.  
  
“Let me lead, darling,” Gellert gently rebuked.  “Don’t think, only feel.  Just be with me.”  
  
Albus gave a contented sigh as Gellert gracefully guided them around Bathilda's living room, losing himself in the music.  He could easily stay in his boyfriend’s strong arms forever as they waltzed the night away.   “I never thought I’d find someone like you, Gell.  Or even if I did, that you’d be interested in me.”  He blushed again.  “Some days, I feel like it’s all a dream.”

Gellert locked eyes with his beloved.  “It’s not a dream, Albus.  This is real.”  He smiled, gently caressing Albus’ cheek.  “You and I, what we have - this is love.”

“Will you stay?” Albus said quietly.  “Until Aberforth returns to school?”

Gellert nodded.  “And then we will save your sister, free her from the Obscurus that controls her.”

Albus smiled.  “And then we will continue our quest.”

“We will unite the Hallows, become the masters of Death.  We will change the world, Albus,” Gellert vowed.   “Remember our slogan?”

“For the Greater Good?”

“No, not that one,” Gellert winked at him.  “For freedom, for truth... and for love.   We will make it so people like us can openly be together.  So that we can dance in front of all of your schoolmates instead of having to hide.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Albus said wistfully.

“Someday we might even have the chance to marry.”  Gellert shot Albus a teasing smirk.  “Would you like that, liebling?  To take my name?”

Albus blushed, yet his gaze calmly met Gellert’s.  “Let’s not get carried away.  You could just as easily take _my_ name.”

Gellert looked affronted.  “What?  You’ll be taking my name, end of story.”

“Do you really want to condemn me to a life of having to explain how to pronounce my last name?” Albus shook his head.  “I’d have to keep correcting people.  No, it’s not Grindel-wald, it’s Grindel- _vald_.  That sounds exhausting.”

“You expect me to give up my good strong German name to be a _Dumb_ ledore?”  Gellert winced.  “No way, Albus.”

Albus chuckled.  “Alright.  Perhaps we should just keep our own names.  But oh, to be married to you!  I just wish we didn’t have to wait that long.”

An idea flitted through Gellert’s mind but he didn’t mention it to Albus yet, not until he’d done more research.  “I’d wait forever for you,” Gellert proclaimed.  “You’re it for me, Albus Dumbledore.” 

And then he sealed that promise with a kiss.

.~.

_The End_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder, I recently updated Closer Than Brothers. Chapter 15 is now up, thanks so much for commenting! :)


End file.
